delisamericafandomcom-20200215-history
Starmaker
Starmaker is a Hawaiian music competition series broadcast on Hawaii Television (HTV) since 2016. Presented by Julie Anna Danielson, the series was created in a collaboration between HTV executives and Big Island Records to replace the canceled Hawaiian Idol (2010–14). The winner of the series receives a recording contract with Big Island Records. The original judging panel consisted of Daniel Amore, Regina Jarrett, Kū, Bobby Palakiko, and Betty Woo. Jarrett left the show after the second season to focus on her music career, and was replaced by Orla Rose. Format Auditions Each season begins with the auditions, which typically take up the first four episodes of the season. After viewing audition tapes, producers invite about 300–500 auditioners to audition in front of the judges in Honolulu. Everyone auditioning is required to be at least 16 years old, a Hawaiian citizen or permanent resident, and may be a solo artist or a group of no more than six members. If a group, there only needs to be at least one vocalist. In the auditions, there are three buttons in front of each judge; the first button is a vote to advance the auditioner to the next round, the second button is a vote to eliminate the auditioner, and the third button immediately shuts down the performance. If at least three judges press their first button, then the auditioner advances to the next round. If at least three judges press their second button, then the auditioner is sent home. If one judge presses their third button, then the audition is immediately ended and the auditioner is sent home. The auditions continue until the judges have seen all auditioners perform. Sudden death After the auditions, the successful auditioners move on to the sudden death round. The sudden death round is intended to eliminate the weaker of two artists pursuing a similar sound or musical direction. The judges designate about one-quarter of the successful auditionees as "A-listers", who advance directly to the interviews, while the other three-quarters are designated as "B-listers" and must take part in the sudden death round. The judges pair each B-lister up in a head-to-head duel, performing a duet in front of the judges. At the end of the duet, the judges determine which contestant will advance to the interviews and which will be eliminated. Following this round, typically about 50–100 contestants remain. Interviews After the sudden death round concludes, the successful contestants move on to the interviews. In the interviews, each contestant sits in front of the judges and answers a series of questions regarding their desired sound, style, and musical direction. The interviews are designed to give the judges, who will mentor the contestants, an idea of where they wish to go in their music careers. Following the conclusion of the interviews, each judge selects five artists to continue to the live shows on their team. The judges are reasonable for mentoring the members of their team throughout the show, whether it be rehearsing with them or giving them song suggestions, advice, or makeovers. At the end of the interviews, only 25 contestants will remain – five on each team. Live shows The live shows begin after each judge has their set team of five contestants. Two teams perform in the first live show, while the three remaining teams perform in the second. In each of the first two live shows, a public vote chooses the top two performers from each team to advance to the next round. The judges then choose a third performer to advance. After the first two shows, all the teams perform on the same night. With 15 contestants remaining, the public vote chooses the top performer from each team to advance to the next round, while the judges select the other performer from each team to advance. Judges cannot choose who will advance from their own team, and if there is a tie the public vote will make the decision for them. This continues to the next round, where the public vote will choose the top performer from each team, which will thus create the top five. With the top five now formed, each week all the contestants perform with one being eliminated each week by solely the public vote. When three contestants remain, they perform three songs each in the final: a reprise of their best performance from the show, a duet with their mentor, and their winner's single. The public vote then decides the winner, runner-up, and third placer, with the winner receiving a recording contract with Big Island Records. Judges and host Danielamore.jpg|Daniel Amore Judge (2016–present) Reginajarrett.jpg|Regina Jarrett Judge (2016–2017) Ku.jpg|Kū Judge (2016–present) Bobbypalakiko.jpg|Bobby Palakiko Judge (2016–present) Bettywoo.png|Betty Woo Judge (2016–present) Orlarose.jpg|Orla Rose Judge (2018–present) Julieannadanielson.jpg|Julie Anna Danielson Host (2016–present) Immediately following the show's announcement during the spring of 2016, it was confirmed that Julie Anna Danielson had signed on to host, while the judging panel would consist of Daniel Amore, Regina Jarrett, Kū, Bobby Palakiko, and Betty Woo. Following the completion of the first season, Danielson and all the judges confirmed that they were set to return for a season two. During the spring of 2018, Jarrett confirmed that she would not return for season three in order to focus on her music career. Two months later it was announced that Orla Rose would take her place on the judging panel. All five judges and Danielson are signed on to appear again for season four. Season details Member of "Team Daniel" Member of "Team Regina" Member of "Team Kū" Member of "Team Bobby" Member of "Team Betty" Member of "Team Orla" Category:2010s Hawaiian television series Category:2016 Hawaiian television series debuts Category:English-language television programming Category:Hawaii Television series